Interviewing Yours Truly
by ElementalGoddess-san1
Summary: A young girl was chosen to interview the legendary players if S.S.B.B! This is just a cute little story about how this young girl views the characters and how they respond to her.
1. Interviewing Day 1

**Hey! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! This is an SSBB fanfic! It's like an interview/ story so enjoy! **

* * *

My name is Emily Morales. I am so excited! Today is the day. I'm going to meet the Super Smash Brothers today! I was chosen in my school to be the one to interview them. I guess it's because I'm more of a fan. I dress quickly into my school uniform and check myself in the mirror for not even a second and run downstairs. I hug my parents goodbye and they don't even bother to tell me to come back inside and eat breakfast before I know today is the day.

I make my way over to the huge building that said in big bold letters 'Nintendo Inc.' I squeal as I run inside and walk to the front desk.

"Emily Morales. I'm here today to interview the Smash Brothers," I say in the most professional voice I got.

The lady in the front desk wore glasses and had short black hair at chin length.

"Ah yes. Go on right ahead to the door on the right. Take the first elevator you see up to the 7th floor and you will see someone there waiting to show you the rest of the way." She said. I nodded my head, I could already feel butterflies. I did as I was told and had to go through a couple of minutes of elevator music until I was at the 7th floor. I was welcomed by a man in a fit tuxedo and slicked back hair.

"Hello, you must be…" he trailed.

"Emily Morales. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Ah, yes, Emily. Nice to meet you. My name is Derek Laman. I will take you to the interviewing room."

I nodded my head and smiled. We walked through halls and offices of busy people and rooms that smelled of coffee. We finally stopped at a door that had a sign at the top saying 'Interviewing Room.' Mr. Laman opened the door and I held my breath as I entered a room with two couches facing each other, a coffee table sat in the middle. There was another table on the side with a coffee machine and little cakes and cookies.

"Please make yourself at home. You will interview your first Brother in a second."

I nodded and he closed the door in front of me. I felt my world go in circles and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I didn't think that I'd feel like this…" I said to myself. I shuffled to the table with the refreshments and poured myself some water. The water felt cool as it flowed down my throat. The I heard someone behind me.

"Hello."

I twist around and choked as the water spilled on the floor. 'Oh no, how embarrassing. I dropped the water and now I'm choking in front of a Brother!' I said in my head. I felt the person pat my back and repeatedly ask if I was OK. At last I stopped choking and I looked up to see who had helped me. My eyes widened in surprise and I felt my face grow hot.

"L-L-L- Link!" I squealed.

I sat in silence in front of Link as he explained to the security guard outside the door about my…scene. He said his last words and closed the door. I felt my face grow hot when he sat in front of me. There eas an ackward silence. I scolded myself for being so shy even when I was so pumped up and courageous earlier. Link cleared his throat and I jumped up.

"Hi. My name is Emily Morales, your interviewer. Nice to meet you!" Link blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Hello, Emily." His smile made me blush and I took out my notebook.

"Can I begin the interview?" I asked quietly. Link nodded.

I looked down at my notebook and asked the first question.

"Who are you in your own words?"

"I am the hero of Hyrule. I make sure that Princess Zelda and her kingdom is safe from Ganon."

"How do you feel with Ganondorf and Zelda in S.S.B.B?"

Link was silent for a bit. " I'd feel better if Ganon wasn't there glaring down my back 24/7 especially when Zelda is there, but at least I'm there to protect her if Ganon were to do something."

"Who do you get along with most in S.S.B.B?"

Link looked down at the ground and laughed. "I'd have to say Marth and Ike. It's nice to know there's great sword wielders here. Ever since the beginning we were close and I'm pretty sure we'll be friends for a while. " he smiled.

I giggled and started the next question. "What did you like most in your experience in S.S.B.B? What did you hate most? Surprise?"

Link looked up at me. "What I liked most when I was in S.S.B.B. was when I teamed up with Yoshi. He is a strange ummm...," he grinned. " He is a strange creature but he is amusing. What I hated the most was when I saw Zelda on the floor next to Pit and Mario. I felt bad for attacking them when I realized the truth. I don't necessarily want to see Pit's daggers in my face, again." Link rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. I laughed and closed the notebook.

"Thank you very much Link for all of that."

Link nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and turned to face me.

"It was nice to meet you." He smiled and walked out the door. He was replaced by a girl. I stopped midway before sitting when I realized who it was.

"Zelda!"

The tall brunette girl smiled and walked around to sit down. I felt like I was going to squeal. She was one of my favorites. I couldn't do anything but hold my notebook in my face and stare. Zelda blinked and smiled.

I snapped out of it and cleared my throat trying to be as professional as possible.

"Hi! My name is Emily Morales. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand. Zelda smiled and took my hand. I felt like I would die happy now.

"I'll start with the same question I asked Link. Who are you on your own words?"

"I am Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. I make sure that no harm comes to my people even if it means sacrifice."

I nodded and smiled, approving of her leadership.

"How's it like for you in S.S.B.B?"

Zelda giggled. "Ah, it really is a great experience. I've learned so many things. But, I really do hate how much the men here treat me like a damsel in distress. Especially macho man Snake."

Zelda shook her head and sighed. " He's macho enough to hide in a box…"

I felt the mood shift so I asked the last question.

" It's only you and Peach, how would you feel to having a new female member to accompany you?"

"Oh it would be very pleasant. I'd have to say," Zelda came close and whispered. " Peach is a bit too girly? No?"

I laughed. "I don't know."

Zelda smiled and leaned back. "I heard- and it's just a rumor…a member in S.S.B.B has a little lady friend."

I covered my mouth in surprise and let my mind wonder who it might be.

"It's just a rumor though!" Zelda said. I felt a little disappointed. I really wished it were true.

* * *

I gripped my notebook nervously. Once Zelda had left, the security guard outside announced that Ganondorf was next. I was having a nervous breakdown. Next thing I know, I hear the door behind me open and heavy footsteps like the devils hooves walking by the couch where I sat. I glanced down at my hands- they were shaking like crazy. I tried my best to hide it by clamping them between my legs. Slowly I looked up, and saw the scariest man ever. Ganondorf…the fact he had armor on and everything intimidated me. I tried my best not to look straight into his eyes.

"H-H-Hello, sir, my n-n-name is E-Emily Rosales. Nice to meet you." I cursed myself for making myself stutter.

Ganondorf chuckled. His deep voice made it feel like the earth was shaking. He sat down and I right away got straight to the first question, just to get this scary man over with.

"Who are you in your own words?"

"I am a man of my own will, I want what pleases me. I am not afraid to take what I want. My name is Ganondorf."

I couldn't help but look up at him. The way he put those words sounded so…poetic. I was silent for a second and when I felt like he was going to pierce me with his sword or something, I looked away and into my notebook, searching for the next question.

"How did it feel for you to be the bad guy in S.S.B.S?"

Ganondorf rubbed his forehead and looked down at the floor. "Well, I wouldn't say I hated it. But I didn't really like it when 99% of everyone was trying to kill me."

I looked up again.

"But, I still like to do what I want. "

I nodded my head.

"How do you feel about Zelda and Link there?"

Ganon looked at me like I was some kind of pest.

"It felt irritating. I had Zelda there in my grasp but not only was Link in my way, but the rest of them were there! Pit, Marth, Samus and that annoying yellow bug that would stare at me evilly- what's his name? Pikachu?" Ganondorf sneered.

I choked back a laugh. Ganon had no idea that he was sounding comical. I sniffed and coughed to cover my giggles and tried my best to sound professional.

"Well, thank you sir for your interview. That will be it."

Ganondorf nodded and stood up. Before he could open the door Mr. Laman opened the door and let Ganondorf out. He said a few words to him and Mr. Laman nodded. The tall man in the business coat stood over me.

"Ms. Morales, I hope you realized that you had just interviewed the members from Zelda. You still have the Mario Bros. and the Pokemon characters and the rest of the members to interview- that is…if you would like to continue."

I stood up and I felt myself beam.

"Yes! Yes, please!"

Mr. Laman raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Very well you may continue tomorrow, same time. I'll see you there." With those last words Mr. Laman walked out of the room.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Laman!" I called out to him. He waved his hand and I gripped my notebook in my hands. This time I was shaking in excitement. I practically skipped out the door, just by thinking I get to continue my interviews and meet the rest of the Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

**OK! That was chapter one. Obviously these chracters were from Legend of Zelda. xD Anyway next chapter I'm probably gonna start another group. Any requests on who? Anyone? Going once? Going twice? Let me know. Anyway, oh yeah and my bro read this and he's all like ohhhh is this lady friend Pit's lady friend? (referring to my fanfic elements if you've heard of it) and I'm all like pfffffffff eh? Haha let me know if you want a lady friend here! So leave a review! PM me! Tell me what it should be! MMMMBYE!**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 (:**


	2. Interviewing Day 2

**ElementalGoddess-san1 here for chapter 2! Sorry I am A SLOW POKE! But here it is. Chapter 2!**

* * *

My name is Emily Morales. Here I am, sitting on the steps of Nintendo Co.'s HUGE skyscraper. Today is my second day of interviewing. I check my watch. 2:30. I'm an hour early. I sigh and wish badly to at least wander in the building, just out of curiosity, but I glue myself down saying to myself, "That's not professional, that's not professional." I sigh as I check my watch again. Not even 10 minutes pass by. I watch the bustling cars and pedestrians pass by. I even count how many blue cars I can count, betting that if I count 100 I'd treat myself to ice cream after…just to pass the time. I see Mr. Laman appear through the crowd out of the blue. He blinks in surprise then laughs.

"Ms. Emily you are an hour early! How long were you waiting here?"

I smile and try my best not to sound irritated. "Oh, not long. Just excited to continue more interviews."

Mr. Laman nods his head and points his head towards the skyscraper. "Come on inside, might as well go ahead and start."

I stand up quickly to the point I get dizzy and catch up to the man's side. Once inside, the same lady with the glasses pushed her glasses up and blinks.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Laman," she slides her eyes to me. "Good afternoon, Ms. Morales. You're a tad early…" she narrows her eyes and drops her eyes to a schedule book. Mr. Laman raises his hand and flicks it. "No worries, Mrs. Cage, just go ahead and call them over."

Mrs. Cage hesitates silently for a while then pushes a button and says something in the phone. After she nods her head and has what I bet is a fake smile.

"They are on their way, Mr. Laman."

Mr. Laman thanks her and leads me through the same route as yesterday. I can feel the butterflies come alive as we got closer and closer to the interviewing room. Once Mr. Laman opened the door I felt the butterflies inside me explode. There on the couch sat a pink blob, another blob sat on one side and had his hand resting on his chin, he wore a mask, and an oversized thing that kinda looked like a duck on the other end. I felt Mr. Laman looming over me and a few steps forward made me realize who I was seeing.

I practically squealed when I realized I was going to interview Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede.

My hand shot out and Kirby flinched and titled his head to the side. I wanted to hug him badly but I held it in and introduced myself.

"Hi. My name is Emily Morales. I'm your interviewer today."

The first one to shake my hand was King Dedede. His grip was strong and I nearly flinched at his strength. He had a deep voice when he introduced himself. I slid my eyes to Meta Knight. He was staring at me then sighed.

"Pleased to meet you."

I was a bit scared of Meta Knight. I felt like he was going to kill me. Of course, his aura wasn't as bad as Ganondorf's.

I looked at Kirby and felt myself smile as he kicked his legs and look around. He looked at me and grinned. I held out my hand and he took it. His hand was so soft in mine, definitely like a blob of something.

"So for all of you, I'd like to ask you to introduce yourselves," I started.

King Dedede started first. His expression was proud. I am King Dedede, I am the toughest king yet! Hey did you know I beat that wanna be king Bowser in his own fight! Yeah, I am definitely fit to be king," he crossed his arms and nodded his head. Meta Knight snorted and Kirby covered his mouth, muffling a laugh.

"What? You don't think so?" King Dedede said in an high voice. He was starting to scare me now. I tried calming him down and Meta Knight interrupted.

"I am Meta Knight, the bravest and most competitive of S.S.B.B. For example, I beat those munchkin Ice Climbers up a dangerous mountain. I even fought Lucario bravely-without the Ice Climbers help. "

King Dedede rolled his eyes and Kirby stared at Meta Knight and sighed. Meta Knight turned ferociously to Kirby and grabbed hold of him.

"Why you little-"

I gasped. As soon as Meta Knight grabbed Kirby, Kirby's gigantic hammer came out of nowhere and pounded straight into Meta Knight's face. He fell to the floor on the other side of the couch and I got up hoping Meta Knight didn't die. King Dedede raised his hand and shook his head.

"Ehhh, just leave him. Continue, please."

I hesitated but sat back down and turned to Kirby.

"My name's Kirby. I am the sweetest player of S.S.B.B. I love to help and I think I'm a great fighter in combat. I do great with flying as I saved princess and flew away on a star and I cut Ganondorf's huge ship in half-"

King Dedede laughed. "Yeah? Well that first time he big time crashed into Meta Knight's ship and he AND the princess nearly died!"

Kirby faced King Dedede, clearly irritated, and his huge hammer appeared again.

"WAIT!" I yelled as I stood up. "Kirby! I believe you! You must really be great with flying! So please, d-d-don't hit anyone!"

Kirby blinked and tilted his head. He laughed and sat back down.

I sighed in relief as I sat down too. I took some notes. 'Kirby: amazing with flight, has a powerful hammer, and is extremely adorable. Meta Knight: best with courage, very competitive, has a dark side to him, a bit conceided. King Dedede: a wonderful king? Great in close range combat, also very conceided…'

I looked up from my notes and asked the next question.

" For King Dedede, do you feel like a king while in S.S.B.B.?"

King Dedede snorted. "I most certainly do…well sometimes. I mean, what kinda king loses his spotlight to an oversized lizard? What kind of king gets defeated in the beginning?" he sighes. "But at least I have my minions who make me feel like a king."

King Dedede pats Kirby's head and I worry Kirby would take out his hammer again. I nod my head and write some more notes.

"Kirby, you are viewed as most adorable and sweetest. But, who do you not get along with the most? Who do you think is your rival for most adorable?"

Kirby groans and starts to kick his legs again. He stares down at the ground and then looks back up.

"I'd think that my rival would be Jigglypuff," Kirby croses his arms and has an irritated expression. "Always has some kind of thing to make itself look cute…a flower, a nurse's cap, a hat." He rubs his eyes and yawns. "I don't like that subject. About that other question, I guess I don't really like to be near…" Kirby trails off and hesitates for a moment. He rolls his eyes to King Dedede who was distracted by poking Meta Knights unconscious body and I immediately found out who. I nod and he does the same. "I don't like to be dragged along and be called minion." He took out his hammer and his eyes narrowed. "I will use this…"

I grin nervously and feel bad for King Dedede and what awaits him.

I glance down into my notebook and stared at the question I prepared for Meta Knight. I look over the couch and see he was still unconscious. I frown and Kirby and King Dedede seemed to understand through my expression.

"Ahh, his answer's is no big deal." King Dedede waves his hands and laughs. I close my notebook and clear my throat, unsure.

"Is that all?" Kirby asks.

I smile and nod. He stands up and walks over the other side of the couch and pokes at Meta Knight. King Dedede does the same but instead grabs Meta Knight's arm and drags him to the door.

"Well little missy, it was nice to get to meet ya. Best be going now." King Dedede booms. He walks out the door and on his way out he accidently bumps Meta Knight's head on the door. I hold back a laugh then next thing I know Kirby is next to me.

"It was kinda nice to get that rival thing off my chest. Maybe I can have a different perspective." he laughs.

I feel myself beaming over how nice it felt to help a fellow member of S.S.B.B. "Glad to be of service!" Out of nowhere, Kirby jumped up into the air and hugged me. I felt like my squeal on how adorable he was going to blare out of my lungs any moment. I hug the huge pink fluff that felt like a fluffy pillow until he said his last goodbyes. I watched them leave until Mr. Laman came over and scratched his head.

"What on earth has happened to Meta Knight?" he asked in curiosity. I opened my mouth to answer but he stopped me. "Let me guess, Kirby used his hammer again?"

"Kirby's done it more than once?!" I asked, surprised.

began to laugh. "Oh yeah, many times. One time he hit Meta Knight so hard he crashed through the window and fell off the skyscraper and one time he hit King Dedede so hard he was in a coma for three days." Mr. Laman laughed harder, but I didn't. He cleared his throat and tried to return to that professional business man. I tried my best to smile. At least I stopped Kirby from hitting King Dedede. Too bad I couldn't stop him from pounding that humongous hammer at Meta Knight. Mr. Laman stops my train of thought.

"Ms. Emily, would you like to be the permanent interviewer for Nintendo?"

I gasp and my eyes open wide. "P-permanent interviewer of N-Nintendo?! But I'm not even an adult yet!"

Mr. Laman laughs again. "We are Nintendo. No need to worry, we'll take care of it."

I blink and begin to think of the possibilities. "What do I do?"

"Same thing as you've been doing. Continue to interview the Smash Bros. You will have to get to know our main characters better, like Mario for example. You have to interview our staff, such as our director of Nintendo, and other members of other companies and their characters. Oh theirs so much you'll get to do," Mr. Laman begins to circle his hand and count his fingers. He realizes my silence and blank stare.

"Ms. Emily? What do you suppose?"

My notebook slid out of my hands and I felt myself flush. "Yes! Of course I'll do it!"

Mr. Laman flinched away. He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Then, same time tomorrow, from now on Mondays through Saturdays. We'll see you there."

**Ok guys, that's it for n~o~w. Sorry it took so long. I still have other fanfics I'm currently working on but I'll get back to this one as soon as possible. It was kinda hard to write a point of view from Kirby and Meta Knight because well...you don't here a word from them! XD Ok Here's your question! Who do you want interviewed next? Let me know, guys! Also to Guest, thank you for correcting me. I'm waaay embarrassed and am beginning to wonder if anyone else caught that. Arigato! See you guys at the next chapter! Sayounara!~~~ XDD  
**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1**


End file.
